Histoire d'une coupe asymétrique
by Ahod
Summary: Mello se réveille, son impeccable carré blond anéanti. Minific.


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je poste enfin mon premier écrit sur DeathNote ! Rien de très exceptionnel, il relatera une aventure de duo de choc Mello &Matt. J'ai hésité entre faire de cet écrit une fiction ou un OS. À vrai dire je n'ai écrit que le début qui est très court je l'avoue mais je me rattraperai sur la suite aha, du moins je l'espère. Comme vous le voyez, je n'ai pas pu attendre et j'ai décidé de le poster en tant que fiction. Ceci peut être considéré comme un prologue non ?_

 _Je n'ai pas de rythme de parution, en fait je viens tout juste d'écrire ce début de fiction. J'ai pleins d'idées en tête mais je ne sais pas du tout combien de temps cela me prendra pour mettre tout cela par écrit._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 **« Calme toi Mello, calme toi »** se répétait-il en boucle depuis 10 minutes déjà. Il était crispé, la bouche tordue de colère, les yeux meurtriers et les poings prêts à détruire quiconque rentrerait dans la pièce. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de s'apaiser.

 **« Tout ceci est un cauchemar Mello, quand tu ouvriras les yeux tu te réveilleras »** espéra-t-il. Il ouvrit les yeux, doucement, comme pour éviter le désastre. Malheureusement rien n'avait changé. Frustré et en colère, le blond donna un grand coup de pied dans la poubelle située à côté de lui, qui alla s'écraser contre le mur et se renversa sur tout le sol de la salle de bain. Il jura. Décidément il était maudit. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à lui ! Ce désastre, cette abomination, cette tragédie.

Pas loin, un jeune rouquin s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle d'eau, attiré par ce curieux bruit de fracas qu'il avait entendu. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte et glissa la tête. Il aperçut son ami blondinet, un air furieux sur le visage. Tenant à la vie, Matt s'éclipsa rapidement. Il aimait la compagnie de Mello, mais il savait quand est-ce qu'il valait mieux l'éviter.

 **« Matt, reste ici »**

Trop tard. Le rouquin fit demi tour, en priant pour ne pas recevoir un quelconque projectile envoyé par furie Mello.

 **« Qu'y a t'il mon Mellow** chantonna Matt en espérant attendrir son ami dont les traits étaient déformés par la colère

 **\- Question idiote Matt. Ne fais pas celui qui n'a pas vu, c'est une abomination n'est-ce pas »** grogna Mello

Matt détailla le blond plus précisément. Quelque chose clochait il en était certain. Vu la tête que faisait son ami, cela concernait quelque chose d'important. Qu'est-ce qui, habituellement rendait le blondinet fou de rage ?

Near. Non, ce n'était sûrement pas le cas, les résultats du dernier examen ne seraient rendus que la semaine d'après et Matt avait croisé l'albinos et il semblait parfaitement bien. Or si cela le concernait, il serait déjà à l'infirmerie, un bras dans le plâtre.

Le chocolat. Pourtant, la livraison de nourriture avait eu lieu la matinée même, aucun problème de ce côté là, une plaquette de chocolat presque mangée étant posée sur le rebord du lavabo.

Peut-être était-ce lui, Matt, le problème ? Non, impossible, après tout le blond ne semblait pas lui en vouloir personnellement, et puis il était encore vivant ce qui signifie que sa colère était dirigée vers quelqu'un d'autre.

 **« J'sais pas »** répondit-il alors simplement avec un haussement d'épaules.

Les conséquences de sa réponse ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver. Mello devint de plus en plus rouge. « Il va exploser si il continue » pensa Matt, en prenant bien soin de ne pas livrer ses réflexions à voix haute.

 **« Comment ça tu sais pas Matt ?! Regarde-moi idiot de bigleux, ne vois-tu pas que ma coupe de cheveux est totalement asymétrique ? »**

Le rouquin plissa les yeux. En effet, le côté droit de la coupe de Mello était plus long que le côté gauche. Rien de perturbant, cela ne se remarquait même pas. Après tout, Matt même s'il était un bien mauvais observateur avait l'oeil affuté grâce aux nombreux cours d'enquêtes qu'il avait suivi, et il n'avait pourtant rien vu.

 **« Et alors Mello ? Ta tête pèse trop lourd à droite maintenant c'est ça ? Tu veux que je t'aide ?** ricana Matt, en prenant la tête de Mello entre ses mains et il lui déposa un bisous sur la joue, **là, là ma chérie ne t'en fais pas tout va bien, tu ne vas pas tomber parce que tu as deux centimètres de plus de ce côté-ci »**

Grossière erreur. Mello serra le poing et l'envoya en direction de Matt qui heureusement habitué, esquiva le coup avec une grande agilité. Décidément, le blondinet était trop drôle quand il s'y mettait ! Le rouquin essuya la larme de rire qui coulait sur sa joue et reprit d'une voix exagérément sérieuse :

 **« Bien en quoi puis-je vous aider Monsieur Mello ?**

 **\- Je vais me venger de la personne qui m'a fait ça, et tu vas m'y aider** , répondit le blond sans remarquer l'ironie du ton de Matt, bien trop préoccupé

 **\- Voyons Mello, qui pourrait t'avoir fait ça ?**

 **\- Quelqu'un qui m'en veut, Matt.** Reprit-il d'une voix on-ne-peut-plus dramatique. **Et je compte bien me venger. La personne qui m'a fait ça se rappellera toute sa vie de ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'on contrarie le grand Mello. Suis moi, Matt »**

Matt soupira. Celui là avec son égo surdimensioné… Enfin bon. Matt s'ennuyait, et il avait besoin d'une occupation. Les colères de son ami blond faisaient parfaitement l'affaire. C'est ainsi qu'il suivit Mello jusqu'à son bureau.

 **« Très bien Matt. Pour trouver le coupable, nous ferons à une enquête. Puisque nous n'avons pas d'indices à disposition pour le moment, nous allons devoir procéder par élimination, en interrogeant chaque suspect un à un. »**

Ainsi l'activité du jour démarrait pour Matt.

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je débute tout juste, ne soyez pas trop durs aha, m'enfin une critique constructive ne fait pas de mal alors ne vous retenez pas.:)_


End file.
